La visiteuse
by Lilou0803
Summary: “Je suis ton amie, ta meilleure amie, le seul espoir qu'il te reste” - House face à sa douleur et à son désespoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**.  
**

**Avertissement :** Usage de substances illicites - TS

**N/A : **Cette fic a deux fins, une "optimiste" et l'autre beaucoup plus noire.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 - Déni  
**

_Froid..._

Sa tête roule sur l'accoudoir.

Il fait noir, mais il devine quand même la fine silhouette qui s'approche de lui. Noire dans le noir, nimbée d'une vapeur luminescente. Sombre lueur émanant d'une sombre apparition.

_Froid..._

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, mais ils ne voient rien. Rien d'autre que ce fantôme de brume surgi du néant.

_Froid..._

Elle est tout près, maintenant. Elle tend les bras vers lui avec un sourire enjôleur.

_- Viens, je saurai te réchauffer_

Il la connait bien. Leur première rencontre remonte à bien longtemps déjà.

_- Vas t'en!_

_- Pourquoi me résister encore? Tu sais pourtant bien que tu finiras par me suivre, un jour._

_Froid..._

_- Pas aujourd'hui, pas encore!  
_

_- Pourquoi tant de haine? Pourquoi tant de peur? Je suis ton amie, ta meilleure amie, le seul espoir qu'il te reste._

_Froid..._

_- Je ne te hais pas, je ne te crains pas, mais c'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas encore prêt._

_- En est-tu vraiment sûr?_

Elle est tellement séduisante à ce moment qu'il a un court, très court instant d'hésitation. Il ferme les yeux pour lui échapper, mais elle est toujours là, derrière ses paupières closes.

_- Vas t'en, tu n'es pas réelle, tu n'es qu'une illusion, un fantasme créé par mon imagination. Je ne veux plus te voir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi._

_- Comme tu veux, mais je reviendrai, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, on se reverra souvent, et tu ne pourras pas toujours m'échapper._

Il ouvre les yeux brusquement. Son regard n'est plus aussi vide. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur résonnent dans ses oreilles. Des bribes de souvenirs remontent à sa mémoire.

...

_La douleur l'avait réveillé avant l'aube et la Vicodin n'avait pas suffit à l'apaiser. Il avait déambulé pendant des heures dans son appartement. Marcher était moins douloureux que de rester immobile, et d'habitude réussissait à atténuer légèrement sa souffrance. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait le soulager. En désespoir de cause, il s'était résigné à extraire de sa cachette la petite boite contenant les flacons de liquide translucide dont il n'usait qu'en dernier recours. La dose qu'il s'était injectée était dangereusement élevée, et il en mesurait les risques, mais après tout, c'était dimanche et d'ici demain, il aurait le temps de récupérer. Il avait fini par sombrer dans une torpeur nauséeuse, plus proche du coma que du sommeil. Mais il avait enfin réussi à trouver un peu de répit dans cet oubli de tout que lui procurait la drogue qui circulait maintenant dans ses veines._

...

Ses yeux se referment lentement. Il voudrait juste... Oublier la souffrance... Ne plus penser... Ne plus ressentir ce froid qui le pénètre jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Juste oublier qu'il n'est plus qu'un infirme, impuissant devant la douleur qui le vrille.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - Colère**

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, son regard est enfin lucide. Il fait sombre. Une vague lueur grise filtre à travers les doubles rideaux toujours tirés. Il a perdu toute notion de temps. Quelle heure est-il? Depuis combien de temps est-il allongé sur ce canapé? La lampe s'est renversée. L'ampoule a du se briser dans la chute.

Il s'assoit avec difficulté, et la pièce se met à danser une folle farandole autour de lui. Il s'écoule un long moment avant que ce tourbillon infernal ne s'arrête enfin. Il récupère sa canne abandonnée sur le plancher, et réussit à se mettre debout avec difficulté. Lentement, péniblement, il arrive à se traîner jusqu'à la porte, et actionne l'interrupteur. La lumière crue qui jaillit brusquement l'éblouit. Des étoiles tourbillonnent devant ses yeux. Sa tête va exploser. Il revient s'asseoir sur le canapé où il reste un long moment prostré, les deux mains plaquées sur ses paupières closes.

La seringue, le garrot et la boite d'ampoules, abandonnés sur la table basse témoignent des heures qui viennent de passer.

Il est en colère. Contre lui. Contre la douleur qui l'oblige à faire toutes ces choses... A dire tous ces mots...

Il se hait d'en être encore une fois arrivé là! Une fois de plus, il ne lui reste aucun souvenir des heures qui viennent de s'écouler. Il déteste perdre le contrôle. Il déteste toutes ces drogues, qui obscurcissent son esprit. Et il se méprise un peu plus à chaque fois que la douleur l'oblige à se soumettre encore une fois à leur pouvoir.

Un coup d'œil jeté à la pendule lui indique que cette fois, il a perdu huit heures... Ses poings se serrent, il voudrait... Il ne sais plus. Il a l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Une réminiscence diffuse remonte à la surface de son esprit, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Silhouette brune vêtue de noir... Ses doigts se resserrent sur le pied de la lampe..., qui gît maintenant, fracassée dans un coin de la pièce.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :Marchandage**

Il s'est traîné jusqu'à la salle de bains. Immobile, le dos appuyé contre le carrelage froid, il a laissé couler la douche pendant longtemps, laissant l'eau dissoudre et emporter peu à peu son engourdissement.

Maintenant, il est allongé sur son lit. Une immense lassitude l'a envahi, mais l'effet de la morphine s'est enfin dissipé et son esprit est de nouveau clair et lucide. Malgré tout, un souvenir diffus continue de l'obséder... Silhouette sombre dans la nuit... Pourquoi est-elle revenue le hanter aujourd'hui? Bien sûr, il s'est souvent laisser aller à flirter avec elle ses dernières années, et elle a bien failli plusieurs fois gagner la partie! Il y a longtemps qu'elle l'attend.  
Elle ne doit pas savoir combien de fois il a failli succomber à ses charmes. Combien cette lutte devient de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Combien il se sent désormais désarmé et vulnérable en face d'elle! Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en doute, non.

Malgré l'attirance qu'il éprouve pour elle, il a toujours réussi à repousser ses avances. Maintenant il a peur, peur de succomber à la tentation. Il n'a plus envie de lutter, il sait qu'il baissera bientôt les bras.

Et pourquoi pas, après tout? Ce serait si simple, si facile. Et son esprit trouverait enfin le repos! Pourquoi continuer à résister, elle est tellement séduisante, si désirable! Ce serait si bon, si doux de se laisser enfin aller, de reposer enfin sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, et de se laisser emporter au-delà des limites.

Jamais cette idée ne lui a paru aussi attirante qu'aujourd'hui...  
Ne pas se précipiter, se donner du temps, attendre que son esprit soit moins confus...  
Mais pour la première fois, il a entrouvert la porte, et une ombre de sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sombre dans un sommeil enfin réparateur.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Dépression**

Deux heures se sont écoulées lorsqu'il émerge de son sommeil sans rêves.  
La nuit est maintenant complètement tombée bien qu'il ne soit guère plus tard que le milieu de l'après-midi. Il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Une neige fine et serrée s'est mise à tomber, et son mince linceul blanc, encore uniformément vierge donne à la rue un aspect irréel sous les lumières.  
Dans quelques jours, ce sera Noël. Il déteste cette période. Il sait mieux que personne combien les taux de criminalité et de suicides montent en flèche à ce moment de l'année.  
Paix et amour... Paroles qui se perdent dans le vide du cœur des hommes.  
Il sait mieux que quiconque à quel point la solitude peut devenir une ennemie impitoyable et trop souvent mortelle. A ce moment de l'année plus qu'à tout autre.

Un frisson le saisit. Il se lève et va monter un peu le chauffage. Il n'a rien avalé depuis la veille et sa crise l'a laissé anéanti. Il sait que le réfrigérateur est vide, il ne se donne même pas la peine de l'ouvrir et ramasse au passage un sachets de chips avant de retourner s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Il se saisit de la télécommande et zappe un moment avant de renoncer.  
Une vision, une pensée de plus en plus horriblement précise le hante maintenant jusqu'à l'obsession.  
La boîte d'ampoules, la seringue et le garrot, abandonnés le matin sur la table basse, attirent irrémédiablement son regard. Comme pour le narguer... Le tenter?  
Il revoit les Noëls de son enfance.

...

_Ses parents assistaient aux réceptions organisées par l'état major, le laissant seul à la maison. Enfant solitaire et renfermé, c'est à cette époque qu'il avait peu à peu commencé à façonner son personnage. Adolescent, il avait été un de ces pensionnaires qui ne rentraient chez eux que pour les vacances d'été. Son intelligence supérieure et son esprit brillant suscitaient les jalousies. Il avait peu de camarades et aucun ami véritable. Non décidément Noël n'avait jamais été synonyme de joie et de bonheur. Quelques souvenirs de saouleries avec ses condisciples de fac et même la courte parenthèse avec Stacy ne pouvaient en aucun cas être considérés comme tels._

_...__  
_

Son regard revient se poser sur la table. Une impression de froid le pénètre jusqu'aux os. Il est tellement fatigué... Pensée incongrue s'il en est, les vers de Shakespeare remontent à sa mémoire : "Mourir, dormir. Dormir, rêver peut-être..."  
Il est hypnotisé par la petite boite qui le nargue sur la table. Une silhouette brune s'inscrit dans son esprit tourmenté. Ses mains se tendent vers elle, comme habitées par une volonté propre.

Il les regarde maintenant, ces mains étendues devant lui, comme si elles ne faisaient plus partie de son corps. Depuis combien de temps n'ont elles plus caressé les touches du piano, depuis combien de temps n'ont elles plus caressé le corps d'une femme, faisant naître sous ses doigts de subtiles harmonies?

Son regard s'est voilé, il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé. Une larme réussit à franchir la barrière de ses paupières serrées et va se perdre dans sa barbe diffuse.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, on arrive à la fin...

Ou presque. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué au début, cette histoire à deux fins. J'avais écrit les deux en parallèle, sans trop savoir laquelle publier. Après avis pris auprès de différents points de vues, j'ai finalement décidé de les mettre toutes les deux.

Voici donc la fin la plus optimiste.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Acceptation**

_Il avait cru pouvoir tout contrôler, tout gérer. Il avait cru que le temps arrangerait tout. Qu'il finirait par s'habituer, par se résigner. A la souffrance. A la solitude. A cette absence de vie qu'était devenue sa vie. Il s'était cru très fort. Il s'était forgé une armure qu'il croyait indestructible. Mais le temps a raison de tout. __  
__Il avait seulement oublié qu'il n'était qu'un homme!_

_...  
_

Elle est revenue, elle est là, tapie dans un coin de la pièce. Il peut sentir sa présence. Elle ne le laissera plus en paix. Il sait que bientôt, elle arrivera à ses fins. Il en a assez de lutter, il voudrait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Pourtant, son orgueil ne se résigne pas à lui accorder cette victoire dans un moment de faiblesse. S'il doit la suivre, ce sera à ses conditions à lui.  
Il va se servir un whisky et s'assied devant le piano. Une mélodie nostalgique vient naître sous ses doigts. La dernière note résonne longtemps dans le silence revenu, avant qu'il ne se lève et revienne s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
Son cerveau, redevenu froid et méthodique mesure exactement la dose nécessaire... Rapide, indolore et sans recours.  
Il ferme les yeux un instant. Son esprit s'évade le temps d'une pensée, de la vision d'un visage empli de tendresse :

_- Tu es mon petit garçon parfait... Je t'aime, Greg!_  
- _Pardon, maman!_ Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure qui se brise sur le dernier mot.

Il n'a pas entendu les coups frappés à sa porte.  
Il resserre le garrot avec ses dents et chasse la dernière bulle d'air de la seringue.  
Il n'entend pas non plus la clé tourner dans la serrure, ni la porte s'ouvrir.  
L'aiguille s'approche de sa veine... Bientôt, il sera en paix.

_- House!  
- Greg, non!_

Les deux cris ont résonné en même temps, mais ce n'est pas cela qui a suspendu son geste.  
Profitant de ce moment d'hésitation, Wilson s'est précipité pour lui arracher la seringue.  
Il n'a pas bougé, ses yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher de la femme brune qui vient de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle s'approche lentement et s'immobilise près de la table.  
Son regard professionnel à immédiatement mesuré le nombre de flacons vides. Elle sait, elle a compris.  
Elle s'assied à son côté sur le canapé et prend doucement ses mains entre les siennes :

_- Pourquoi?_

Il continue de la fixer. Visage de chair et visage de brume semblent lutter un instant. Mais le regard clair de Lisa finit par chasser le fantôme qui rode encore autour d'eux.  
Elle le prend dans ses bras comme un enfant et il se laisse aller sans résistance sur son épaule. Toute la tension accumulée se relâche enfin dans la chaleur de cette étreinte.  
C'est ainsi que Wilson les trouve lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bains où il est allé se débarrasser de la seringue et des ampoules restantes. Lui aussi a compris, au moment où il a ouvert la porte. En y réfléchissant, il avait compris bien avant.

...

_Après un samedi difficile à l'hôpital où rien ni personne n'aurait pu sauver son patient, House était parti sans un mot, le regard sombre et les mâchoires serrées.__  
__Wilson avait essayé de lui téléphoner plusieurs fois dans la journée. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il avait fini par s'inquiéter. House n'avait rien prévu pour ce dimanche et avec ce temps, il n'avait sûrement pas eu envie d'aller faire la tournée des bars.__  
__Il s'était finalement décidé à aller voir son ami, mais au moment de partir, il avait reçu un coup de fil de Lisa Cuddy qui s'inquiétait elle aussi de ne pas pouvoir le joindre. Ils avaient alors convenu de se retrouver chez House. Elle était déjà là lorsqu'il était arrivé. Leur inquiétude avait augmenté en voyant que ni sa voiture ni sa moto n'avaient bougé, et qu'il ne répondait pas aux coups frappés à sa porte. Heureusement, Wilson avait toujours la clé._

_...  
_

Jugeant le plus gros de la crise passé, il s'éclipse discrètement. Alors qu'il rejoint sa voiture, la sensation d'une fine silhouette sombre qui le frôle sur le pas de la porte le trouble un instant. Il regarde autour de lui, mais la rue est vide... Sûrement un tourbillon de neige chassé par le vent.

Il n'ont pas bougé. La main de Lisa caresse doucement les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Il a laissé son visage sur son épaule et c'est d'une voix presque inaudible qu'il murmure dans son cou quelques mots qu'elle ne comprend pas :

_- Emmène-moi, je suis prêt maintenant._

Inquiète, elle s'éloigne un peu de lui pour le regarder, mais il est lucide et elle lit dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible d'y voir un jour.  
Un instant d'hésitation. Il approche lentement son visage du sien et elle ne le repousse pas. Il pose enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, et leurs bouches se reconnaissent comme si le temps écoulé depuis la dernière fois n'avait jamais existé...  
Maintenant, il sait. Il sait que tant qu'elle sera près de lui, le fantôme de brume ne reviendra plus jamais le hanter.

**FIN PROVISOIRE (RV au chapitre suivant pour l'autre fin)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà, on arrive vraiment au bout. Pour ceux qui aiment les tragédies, Voici la deuxième conclusion de mon histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Bis - Acceptation**

_Il avait cru pouvoir tout contrôler, tout gérer. Il avait cru que le temps arrangerait tout. Qu'il finirait par s'habituer, par se résigner. A la souffrance. A la solitude. A cette absence de vie qu'était devenue sa vie. Il s'était cru très fort. Il s'était forgé une armure qu'il croyait indestructible. Mais le temps a raison de tout. __  
__Il avait seulement oublié qu'il n'était qu'un homme!_

_...  
_

Elle est revenue, elle est là, tapie dans un coin de la pièce. Il peut sentir sa présence. Elle ne le laissera plus en paix. Il sait que bientôt, elle arrivera à ses fins. Il en a assez de lutter, il voudrait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Pourtant, son orgueil ne se résigne pas à lui accorder cette victoire dans un moment de faiblesse. S'il doit la suivre, ce sera à ses conditions à lui.  
Il va se servir un whisky et s'assied devant le piano. Une mélodie nostalgique vient naître sous ses doigts. La dernière note résonne longtemps dans le silence revenu, avant qu'il ne se lève et revienne s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
Son cerveau, redevenu froid et méthodique mesure exactement la dose nécessaire... Rapide, indolore et sans recours.  
Il ferme les yeux un instant. Son esprit s'évade le temps d'une pensée, de la vision d'un visage empli de tendresse :

_- Tu es mon petit garçon parfait... Je t'aime, Greg!_  
_- Pardon, maman!_ Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure qui se brise sur le dernier mot.

Il resserre le garrot avec ses dents et chasse la dernière bulle d'air de la seringue.  
L'aiguille s'approche de sa veine... Bientôt, il sera en paix.

_- Emmène-moi, je suis prêt, maintenant._

Son esprit vacille. Les battements de son cœur résonnent, de plus en plus faibles et espacés, dans ses oreilles. Ses paupières se baissent lentement sur le regard d'azur qui ne distingue déjà plus qu'un vague brouillard lumineux. Le fantôme de brume s'est approché. Elle se penche sur ses lèvres pour recueillir, dans un baiser amoureux, le dernier souffle de l'homme qui s'est si longtemps refusé à elle.  
Bientôt un silence mortel s'abat sur la pièce.

...

Des coups résonnent contre le bois de la porte, mais il est déjà très loin, il ne peut plus les entendre. La clé tourne dans la serrure et Wilson entre dans l'appartement.  
House est allongé sur le canapé du salon, comme il en a l'habitude, mais quelque chose dérange son ami. Le plafonnier est resté allumé, alors qu'il préfère habituellement un éclairage tamisé lorsqu'il a besoin de repos, et surtout... Un silence anormal règne dans la pièce, même pas un bruit de... Respiration!  
Il se précipite, mais le tableau qu'il découvre le pétrifie un instant, il ne peut pas, il ne veut pas, croire ce que lui découvrent ses yeux.  
Cuddy qui est entrée à sa suite, s'est élancée vers le canapé avec un gémissement de bête blessée.  
Son regard professionnel a immédiatement mesuré le nombre de flacons vides gisant à côté de la seringue. Elle a compris, elle sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. House n'aurait jamais commis une erreur de dosage!  
Par acquit de conscience, Wilson vérifie tout de même les fonctions vitales de son ami. Il ne songe même pas à essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Lui aussi, il sait. Il a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal au moment même où il a ouvert la porte. En y réfléchissant, il avait compris bien avant.

...

_Après un samedi difficile à l'hôpital où rien ni personne n'aurait pu sauver son patient, House était parti sans un mot, le regard sombre et les mâchoires serrées.__  
__Wilson avait essayé de lui téléphoner plusieurs fois dans la journée. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il avait fini par s'inquiéter. House n'avait rien prévu pour ce dimanche et avec ce temps, il n'avait sûrement pas eu envie d'aller faire la tournée des bars.__  
__Il s'était finalement décidé à aller voir son ami, mais au moment de partir, il avait reçu un coup de fil de Lisa Cuddy qui s'inquiétait elle aussi de ne pas pouvoir le joindre. Ils avaient alors convenu de se retrouver chez House. Elle était déjà là lorsqu'il était arrivé. Leur inquiétude avait augmenté en voyant que ni sa voiture ni sa moto n'avaient bougé, et qu'il ne répondait pas aux coups frappés à sa porte. Heureusement, Wilson avait toujours la clé.__  
_  
...

Il relève doucement Cuddy, qui a pris dans ses bras l'homme qui gît sur le divan et le berce comme un enfant en lui parlant doucement.  
Il la serre contre lui et elle laisse enfin éclater sa peine en longs sanglots inextinguibles. Elle martèle sa poitrine de ses poings.

_- Salopard! Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça?  
- Shttt... C'était devenu trop dur. Il n'a rien voulu montrer. Même moi, je..._

Sa voix se casse dans un sanglot, il ne peut pas finir sa phrase. Pour dire quoi?

Parce qu'ils savent tous les deux quel homme était réellement Grégory House sous son écorce rugueuse, Ils savent aussi que désormais jamais, jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant. Que rien ni personne ne pourra venir combler cette absence, ce vide infini qui déchire pour toujours leur coeur et leur âme et les laisse orphelins de sa vie, de tout l'amour et de la profonde humanité que dissimulaient le coeur à vif qui se cachait dans son armure de fausse indifférence.

**FIN**


End file.
